


Ten Worlds

by aoi_akiku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe, cardvers, multiple alternative universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_akiku/pseuds/aoi_akiku
Summary: The prince of spade Alfred F. Jones fell in love with a commoner . But that cannot be because prince must marry someone with Nobel blood. So the king decided to take matters into his own hands and marry Alfred to some far away princess.  But the jokers Decided to crash the wadding.  Why? Something about destiny. Something about balance.  And something about ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE!  WHAT! What the hell is going on here?!!Let's find out.





	1. prologue 1 'Introduction'

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is my new story inspired by a ffvii story (I will post the link later) . This introduction bassed on default universe. Read carefully. And I'm not a native English speaker and I'm typing this on my phone so grammar and spelling mistake will happen.

The land of card is made of four kingdom Hearts, Clubs, Diamond and Spade. These four kingdoms unlike others has three rulers. they are king, Queen, and Jack .

King is chosen from bloodline from the the former king. 

Queen is chosen from bloodline of a Nobel blood. 

And anyone can be chosen as Jack, to be a jack, one have to be most wisest and smartst in the whole kingdom. He/she has to be top student in the spadien  university and has to be picked up as a apprentice  by the previous Jack. 

The story starts at kingdom of spades, so a introduction is in order.. .

The 146th king of spade is Alexander N. Jones , status 'alive' , Age 49, Looks. He has dark brown eyes and Sandy blond hair that goes to his chin. Has a scar right under his eyes. Has been king for 12 years after his fathers death. He was known as the hawkeye becuse of aim that never failed to kill the target and for his love for travel. On one of his travel he met Rosaline and fell in love with her. his personality is very strict and controling.  Once upon a time he was soft hearted and kind person but after his wifes death he became cold and shut everyone out, including his nine year old son. 

The 146th queen Rosaline Jasmine Jones nee. Thron . Status 'dead',  Age (at the time of death) 37, Looks . Blue eyes and black hair that goes to her mild back,  she usually put it in a high ponytail, wears glasses . her personality has been bubbly , kindharted , optimistic and Adventurous person. She was known for her cooking and sward mastery and her inventions on hardware technology. she alone dragged spade into a new era of scince.*  **(** **a/n:AU-steampunk)** was known as the mistress of sky* because of her sky based technology. She died of poison from a assassination attempt, but not without talking the assassin down with her. 

The current prince of spade Alfred F. Jones. Status 'alive'. Age 19, his personality is bubbly, adventurous,  optimistic, kindharted ,and has a love for technology, superheroes and hamburgers. he had inherited his mother's personality and father's looks except the eyes. unlike his mother his mastery lies in guns, although he still could fight decently with a sward. His hobby is making new inventions. And from his father he got his love for traveling. He visited all four kingdoms of cards and countless other smaller nations. He has a knack for making friends with anyone. He might not look like it but under that bubbly personality he can be very cunning when needed to be. 

146th Jack (amazingly enough) is Jack soil. Status 'Alive'.  Age 59, Looks dark brown hair and light hazel brown eyes,   his personality is serous and had ability to make a creative solutions on the spot,  not much is known about his past. Except one day previous Jack  suddenly decided to take him as an apprentice.

Joker - is a very mysterious figure ,nothing much is known about them.  If for popping in and out through various wars they would have been called myth. The rumors said the they exist from the beginning of time and they would exist till the end. And said to be the keeper of balance, and existed forever and never, like everywhere and nowhere. from the record on the four kingdom there was two Joker popped up through the history. 

Joker 1-is said to take the appearance of of a fully adult albino with red eyes .said to have prefers the name Gilbert, and popping up most during the war. His personality is unknown but most said he like to play pranks and games, _bloody pranks and games._  He is said have been responsible for the start of some of the most bloodiest wars, and likewise end of some.

Joker 2- is said to be appearance of a five year old child with blonde hair and blue eyes . And said to be named Peter.  nothing else is known about him because of his preference to pop up during the peace. So people often mistaken him from a real child. his status about being a Joker is known only because of his appearance in various eras, and Gilberts confirmation on it. 

 

 

\--------------

That's it.  If something missing I will post it on another chapter

Note. .  
*steampunk -oh!, I just love steampunk setting. They are soo cool!, but those who did not like steampunk don't worry these are not going to be a problem. Because I am not gonna refer it much.... Probably.  
*mistress of sky - well she's America's mother and consider I bassed Alfred's personality on her she has to represent freedom someway, so I made her that. Because really what's more free then sky it self. (time maybe?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters. But I can't help it I'm not used to write long ones. And I'm not a native English speaker so pardon my grammatical and spelling errors...
> 
> If you like it Please give a comment of a kudos..
> 
> Thank you for reading...


	2. before the beginning of the story.

Timeline : 2 year before the story start....  
Location : Hart of spade, spadien castle. 

 

Today is good day. 

Today is very good day....

Oh who was he kidding. 

Today is not a good day, in fact today is one of the worst days of his life. 

You see today was Alfred's 17th birthday, now normally a person's birthday was their one of happiest day in year.

But not for Alfred. 

Ever since his mother died his father became cold and controlling .

And let me tell you Alfred did not like controlling, in fact he hate it. (with a capital 'H' he will like to add) .

He just wanted to ride horses and play with his new inventions all day today and be excused from his future king lessons.

That's all he wanted to to for his birthday, but what he got was arogent people in monkey suits.

So after countless hours of being harassed by aristocrat ladies ('how cute, you will be a fine much for my daughter' or ' it was like just yesterday that you were this high'), lords (' how wonderful, you are almost a grown man it is time to take some responsibility of the kingdom) and princess ('marry me' or ' let me have your children ' {last one made him shudder in horror}) it was an understatement that he was irritated. 

So he made a heat of the moment decision(that he would much later admit was stupid) .

He ran away...

 

 

 

Timeline : two days after prince ran.  
Location : Edge of spade, mystic forest 

 

A hooded figure found a unconscious blond male and a (rather ill manned) horse at the edge of the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the short chapters. But I can't help it I'm not used to write long ones. And I'm not a native English speaker so pardon my grammatical and spelling errors...
> 
> If you like it Please give a comment of a kudos..
> 
> Thank you for reading...


End file.
